El Caperucito Azul
by An-Lupin-Malfoy
Summary: Parodia con los personajes de Twilight relacion chicoxchico nada explicito, si no te gusta no leas


"_pensamientos"_

-dialogos-

Tenshi: los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

Desu: si pero Jacob es todo mio *¬*

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Seth: No es cierto es mio¡¡¡¡¡

Desu:

El Caperucito Azul

Personajes:

Caperucito: Edward zorrito kawai: Seth

Padres: Carlile y Esme abuelita: Tanya

Sr. Y sra. Leñador: Emmett y Rosalie

Adivina y psicólogo: Alice y Jasper

Lobo: Jacob

_Cuando los placeres de la vida se hacen mayores, mayor es el cuidado que se le debe dar y así saber que frágil puede ser ese tesoro._

Había una vez, en un bosque una pequeña cabaña donde vivía una hermosa pareja, Carlile y Esme con su único hijo Edward también conocido como "Caperucito azul", sobrenombre ganado por que siempre se le veía con una caperuza azul que su adorada madre con tanto cariño le regalo, la caperuza azul celeste combinaba con sus hermosos ojos verdes más bellos que las mismas esmeraldas, su cabello rubio cobrizo y su carita de ángel (*¬*).

Sus padres pensaban que les habían dado al ángel mas bello del cielo y es por ello que lo cuidaban con tanto esmero (tal vez demasiado), su madre siempre le repetía que no debía salir solo al bosque pues había un lobo que no dudaría en "comérselo".

Un día Esme llamo a su adorado hijo pues necesitaba un favor, a sus 17 años Edward era considerado el muchacho más guapo de todos.

-Si ¿madre?- pregunto Edward

-Cariño necesito un favor, como sabes tu "querida" abuela a estado enferma y necesito llevarle comida pero…-suspiro- tengo tantas cosas que hacer que no tengo tiempo. ¿Podrías llevar la comida por mi?- pidió Esme-

-Claro- dijo Edward con una sonrisa forzada "no soporto a esa vieja ¬¬"

-Que buen hijo eres ^^ toma, no olvides tener cuidado con el lobo- dijo preocupada Esme- y no olvides tu hermosa caperuza.

-Si madre- contesto Edward, se fue llevando la caperuza puesta y con la comida- ya estoy mayorcito como para llevar esto puesto u¬¬- suspiro-…- pero no puedo decirle eso a mi madre.

Mientras iba caminando unos pares de ojos no dejaban de vigilar sus movimientos.

"Es muy hermoso"-pensó el lobo

-Jejeje. Ya salio mi presa- dijo el lobo

- ¿Te lo comerás? Pe…pero es muy lindo-decía Seth el pequeño zorrito kawai que siempre lo

acompañaba.

- Si tu no quieres mejor ve a otro lugar a jugar- ordeno el lobo.

-Si- dijo Seth bajando sus orejitas.

-Vamos no te pongas triste-le dijo el lobo acariciando su cabeza- no le dolerá _"mucho"_

-¿De verdad?-pregunto seth

-Claro-dijo con una sonrisa- ahora vete a jugar

-Si!!!-y Seth se va corriendo a jugar con su amigo el sabueso Sam(XDDDD)

_-"A__hora por el"-_ pensó el lobo

-Hola- escucho que le decían a edward y al voltear ve a un chico no mayor que el, con el cabello corto negro, ojos de color borgoña de piel morena y sonrisa encantadora, de vestimenta gotica y a la vez sexy que resaltaban sus musculos (*¬*) pero lo que le llamo mas la atención era que tenia unas orejas y cola de lobo color café.

-"Así que este es el lobo es muy guapo, tiene una belleza salvaje"-pensó Edward a la vez que sonríe seductoramente-"Me gusta"

-emmm…-la sonrisa de edward le puso algo nervioso pero rapidamente se recupero- ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Jacob.

-Perdón mi descortesía señor lobo, pero no debo hablar con extraños- replico Edward

-Mi nombre es Jacob Black, no "señor lobo"-dijo Jacob con una sonrisa- y ahora que me presente ya no soy un extraño y ahora como te llamas.

-Edward, Edward Cullen, aunque me dicen caperucito azul-dijo lo ultimo con fastidio

-jajaja!!!!-Jacob rio con inocencia, una risa fresca y pura que encanto a Edward-es lindo que te digan así- confeso Jacob.

-No te burles- le reclamo Edward-"Esta para comérselo con los ojos, no entiendo por que le temen en el pueblo"

-No lo hago-dijo Jacob sin dejar de sonreír- ¿A dónde te diriges "caperucito"?

-¬¬ con mi abuela_" la maldita ruca"_ que esta enferma.

-¿Dónde vive? a lo mejor conozco un atajo

-En el claro que hay en el centro del bosque.

-cof, cof conozco ese claro-dijo mientras sonreía-solo ve por ese camino y llegaras al claro-dijo señalando hacia el noroeste- llegaras de inmediato ^^

-Muchas gracias Jacob, espero verte pronto-dijo Edward y tomo camino en la dirección señalada.

-"Bien ahora solo tengo que llegar antes que el a la casa, aunque tardara en llegar"

Jejeje para variar este lobito coqueto le señalo el camino largo

*-_-_-_-_-_*

Por obvias razones Jacob llego antes que Edward, al llegar entro por la ventana, pero sintió un hedor tan insoportable proveniente de la cama que se cubrió la nariz.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaron al unísono

-yo soy Jacob el lobo y ¿tu?- dijo conteniendo el aire

-yo soy Tanya la abuela de Edward

-pero no deberias ser… ya sabes ¿vieja?-pregunto confundido Jacob

-si pero vendí mi alma al demonio para que mi edward disfrute de un cuerpo joven-dijo tanya con voz seductora

Jacob molesto por el comentario de tanya-A ¿si? Pues te diré algo abuela Edward es MIO-dicho esto Jacob se abalanzo sobre Tanya, la despedazo y enterró en el bosque antes de que llegara Edward.

Toc, toc, toc…

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Jacob ya vestido como tanya

-Soy Edward, "abuela"-dijo con cara de asco.

-Adelante mi niño-dijo una voz grave

_-"creo que si esta enferma"_ -…-te traje esta comida de parte de mi madre, "abuelita"-al decirlo su voz sonó provocativa (si pero de ganas de salir corriendo a ver a su lobito)

-Oh!!! Muchas gracias hijito. Ven acércate-le dijo Jacob ahora nervioso por el tono de voz

-Abuelita ¿por que usas ese gorro no decías que no querías que nada tocara tu cabello?- pregunto un confundido Edward.

- Es que quise cambiar un poco-se apresuro a contestar un nervioso Jacob ya que Edward se sentó en la cama y le acariciaba la mano

-Abuelita ¿Por qué tus ojos son de color negro?- volvió a preguntar Edward

- Es que quería utilizar lentes de contacto hoy ¬ ¬u- Edward estaba sobre Jacob y este ultimo no tiene a donde escapar (aunque la busca desesperadamente XDDD)

-Abuelita ¿por que tus labios me invitan a besarlos?

-Por que…-Edward lo interrumpió dándole un beso.

Mientras Edward intentaba obtener una respuesta de parte de Jacob un sonido proveniente del bosque los interrumpió…

-Nosotros te salvaremos pequeño!!!-grita alguien y de repente la puerta sale volando al otro extremo de la habitación.

Eran el sr. Y la sra. Leñador (XDDDD). Emmett y Rosalie que venían a "salvar" al bello caperucito pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontraron con una escena que era poco indecorosa (el caperucito tenia acorralado al lobo en la cama!!! Y el lobito con una hermosa mirada de "ayúdenme")

-emmm…-rosalie y emmett no sabían que hacer salvar al caperucito del lobo o al pobre lobito del hermoso caperucito.

De pronto aparecieron dos personas mas (la vidente y el psicólogo XDDDD) Alice y Jasper.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunta Rosalie.

-Tuve una visión de que alguien estaba en problemas- dijo Alice.

-Si pero no sabemos a quien salvar-dijo Emmett

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Jasper.

-Por eso-dijeron Emmett y Rosalie señalando la escena de un sonrojado Jacob debajo de un furioso Edward

-kyyaaa-grito Alice como toda una fangirl.

Edward se levanto molesto

-Lárguense!!!-les grito Edward mientras sacaba a todos azotándoles la puerta en la cara. Nadie supo que paso en esa casa.

Jacob fue a buscar a Seth con dolor en su parte posterior (XDDDD) y Edward regreso a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ahora cada tarde iba a visitar a su adorable "abuelita"

_**Fin**_

_EL FINAL SOLO ES EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA SOLO HAY QUE ESPERAR LAS SEÑALES DE ESE NUEVO COMIENZO…_

_HAY QUE CONFIAR EN TODO AQUELLO QUE NOS BRINDA SEGURIDAD PARA ASÍ PODER LLEVAR UNA VIDA LLENA DE SUEÑOS E ILUSIONES…_

_EDWARD DE__BERIA SABER QUE CADA SEMANA DEBE DE ANDAR CON CUIDADO NO VAYA A SER QUE NO SOLO EL "LOBITO" PUEDA ESTAR INTERESADO EN ESO Y ESPERO QUE "NO" SALGA ALGUNO CON SU DOMINGO SIETE._

Desu: Gracias especiales a mi amiga, co-autora, editora, transcritora y por las frases Tsuki No Tenshi n-n


End file.
